


Bee and Tee...

by jellyfishandtuna



Category: Marvel, Wickling, Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishandtuna/pseuds/jellyfishandtuna





	Bee and Tee...

“Now then.” Gives him the mood and tries to eat him instead.

Giggles uncontrollably because it tickles and he wiggles more.

Begins making very needed bites and licks below his belly button.

"Bee, that tickles." The slightly larger male can't hell but laugh out loud, between the soft gasps and the giggles of his actions.

Chocolate optics look up to him, a small smirk playing against his lips. "Oh, I could make it not tickle."

He have one last hearty chuckle before he cupped the smaller males cheek. "Oh, I know you could." His tone playful.

Lips press against his lower stomach. "Now, whatever shall we do?"

He wiggled slightly against the action as a grin curled his lips. "Well, I'm sure we could think of a few things to pass the time."

"Oh? I would love to be informed, I find I'm rather in need of time passing." He gave a small chuckle, moving to lay back on the bed.

"Little smart ass." Teddy rolled over on his side, a large arm wrapping around Billy's waist and pulling him close. Leaning toward him, lips together in a much needed make out session.

Caught by surprise his mouth parted a small gasp leaving him. Small slender digits curling against.

He couldn't tell as his tongue invaded Billy's mouth at the parting of his lips. Pressing against his digits as the kiss became filled with want and need.

Billy was at a loss smaller frame now pressed against Teddy with the same want. Tongue dragged across his only to twirl back around. Nails etching lightly into his lower back.

His back flexed with the nails, hands already roaming, removing the layers of clothes that separated them as a moan vibrated between them. His own hands, sliding into the warmth of Billy's jeans to remove them.

Another gasp the kiss lost to pause for air. "Someone’s in a rush." The tone teasing and fond, fingers moving the shirt across a broad expanse of torso before withdrawing it.

"Not really." His tone was a bit breathless as he spoke, flexing his muscles under the delicate fingers that caressed his skin. "But I can slow down if you wish."

"Teddy." His tone was soft fingers moving against him. "If I told you to slow down we might be here all night baby, though I would love to feel those fingers put to work. I miss foreplay." His tone was slightly bashful.

"Oh yeah? There's nothing to foreplay." His tone a tease as the pants and the underwear wear removed in one swift motion. His tongue now trailing around Billy's belly button before licking up his chest.

A small sigh escaped his lips fingers moving to tangle in tousled sheets, optics watching him with interest. "Nothing to it, huh?"

"Well, I don't think there is " There was a smirk on his face as he moved to flick the cold metal that pierced Billy's left nipple. Moving between his legs to give him something to rut against if he wished as he sucked it nipple into his mouth.

The smaller Billy was doing his best not to rut against him, chocolate optics moving to watch. A small gasp leaving his lips at the tongue to his nipple.

There was a soft nibble on the nipple before he released it with a small pop, moving onto the next one. His hand traveling between Billy's legs to gently massage his balls.

A small arch of his back, semi hard prick beginning to twitch with interest and normally by now Billy would be begging to be fucked, but he wanted this wanted to pushed to the edge before getting the main prize.

He pressed down a little harder as he felt the small arch, the twitch. His teeth nibbling a little harder as his hand palmed a little rougher. Wanting to do nothing more than enjoy the night as he moaned softly.

"Tee." His tone was slightly breathless, nipples standing on edge against the metal that rested there. His increased palming only furthering his need, cock fully up against the palm.

The nipple is released with a pop. "Yes, Bee." His tone a tease as he licked down his stomach, stopping only to clean of the small amount of pre-cum before he moved further, his tongue licking heavily up his shaft.

Billy whined knowing Tee could make him cum in minutes by using his mouth, and Billy didn't want to cum not yet far to soon. Optics moved to watch his ex working him over.

A flat tongue licked against a still leaking slit before he moved again. Billy's legs now resting on his shoulders as his hands lifted his butt off the bed, thumbs spreading his cheeks as his tongue worked slowly against a tight pucker.

A silent oh passed from his lips, reeling for a moment before he rocked back. "Tee fuck." His tone was soft fingers now working knots into the mattress head tilted back has he moaned.

There was a pause. "I intend too." His tone a tease as he went back to work. Sloppy little noises coming from between Billy's legs as he let his tongue prep him for his cock. Hands tight on his hips to limit any movement.

As much as Billy may have tried to rut he was lost to Teddy's actions hips wiggling but he got no where. A small moan has he felt the tongue press and probe against his slicking hole.

The action was continued for several minutes, soft moans of pleasure and satisfaction vibrating against his flesh before his hips released and the tongue removed. Teddy wiggled his way before Billy's hips, moving him into position as he licked his lips.

Optics finally opened moving to watch his ex unaware of what may happen next. A soft chew to his own lower lip. "Mhm Tee wha?" His tone quiet in a lazy lust haze. 

"I didn't say anything, Bee." He hooked Billy's leg around his waist and moved around a little. Taking the base of his cock before lazy movements and the head breached his core. A soft rolling, the metal would ripple against his sensitive skin.

He groaned slowly rocking back against the cock now invading his warm core. Small sounds of pleasure escaping his lips has well has a small whine, fingers moved from the mattress to trace alone a broad chest.

His own tone breathless, moans filtering from his leans as he leaned forward, palms pressed against the mattress as he somewhat folded Billy in half. The snaps and twists of his hips lazy as he enjoyed this moment between them. Lips capturing and melting against the smaller males.

Lips pressed back an open mouth kiss has his tongue invaded Teddy’s warm mouth. Hips rolling back begging to be pushed further into, fingers gentle has dull nails pressed into his back. 

He groaned against the nails in his back, a moan lost to Billy’s mouth as he began to match the rolling that was happening. Knees now digging into the mattress to give him some bracing as he began to pick up speed.

Head broke the kiss and turned to the side, neck now exposed he let the nails dig just a bit deeper. "Oh..f..me Tee." He cried out fingers tracing over the marks they had left rocking back quickly to meet his thrusts.

He didn't say a word, head leaning forward as a hot mouth wrapped around the skin of Billy's neck, groaning loud and muffled as he bite down on the flesh. His thrusts picking up the pace as he began to twist his hips to hit just the right spot into Billy's tight heated core.

Muscles seemed to rub against his prick giving him just the right amount of friction, his moans only growing louder. It wouldn't be long and he’d cum he could feel the burn ebbing away in his stomach.

A thin sheen of sweat formed on his brow as he continued to work billy over. His tongue now lapping at the small amount of blood that oozed through the cracked skin. His hips snapping and twisting as he moaned loudly. his own release close as flesh and wet slapped together in prefect rhythm.

That was all it took moments later warm cum spilled between them. Muscles tightening against a hard cock, body still moving in rhythm to coax Teddy's own orgasm. A loud moan filtering through the room.

He was in pure bliss for the moment. Muscles wrapping around him and not letting him go. He all but stilled as his orgasm hit him hard and he jerked as he released warm cum deep within Billys core. Arms trembling as they fault from failing him. His cry still muffled by the flesh of Billy neck.


End file.
